


After the Storm Coast

by Kadannish (AssButties)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, mild spoilers for bull's side quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssButties/pseuds/Kadannish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Nerys rides back from the Storm Coast, she is really feeling the weight of being Inquisitor on her. Thankfully, her commander is there to make it all better... For a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm Coast

It felt strange seeing Skyhold again after everything that had happened on the Storm Coast. The trip had been quiet for the most part. Every once in a while one of the Chargers would try to break the solemnity with a joke, or a story, but all of Bull’s responses had seemed kind of… Hollow. Nerys hadn’t been much help either. As much as she knew that this was more about the Iron Bull than herself, she still couldn’t shake the guilt that was slowly swallowing her from the inside out. With only a few words, she had condemned a whole ship of Qunari to die. A whole ship full of people. For a moment she had thought to ask someone how many tended to operate a ship like that, but… That wasn’t a good idea. It would only hurt Bull more, and she would have more to torture herself about when there were other things that needed to be focused on.

Nerys wiped damp black hair from her face as she passed the large arch at the end of the bridge. Even the sky had felt the loss, it seemed. It had been raining ever since that day. She dismounted her horse at the stables and looked at her companions, violet eyes lingering on the large Qunari with loss in his eyes. Everyone else was pretty quick to leave their horses to the attendants and go do other things, but Bull took his time. Nerys’s eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think of something, anything to say to him. She didn’t find her voice until his back turned to leave.

“Bull…” Nerys began before she realized she hadn’t thought of what to say after that. The Qunari sighed and turned his large horned head to look at her with a sad smile.

“It’s okay Boss,” he began. “You don’t have to say anything.” Nerys closed her mouth and nodded. What was there for her to say? ‘sorry I condemned the people you knew since childhood to death to save the company you’ve been riding with for years’? Somehow that didn’t seem very appropriate.

“But…” Bull’s words startled Nerys out of her thoughts. “I did want to say thank you, for making the call. I wouldn’t have been able to myself.” He paused for a long time before seeming to decide that there wasn’t anything else he wanted to say. “Good night.” He said before walking back toward the tavern.

Nerys sighed, closing her eyes tightly to keep tears from rolling down her cheeks. She knew as soon as she started, she wouldn’t be able to stop. Getting to her quarters was a blur, but she was thankful no one bothered her. She assumed Harding had sent a report out after everything happened and it got there before she did. Nerys plopped onto her fancy Orliesian bed, leaning forward to put her head in her hands. One small sob escaped her throat before the floodgates seemed to open. She couldn’t stop the tears after that. Her hands and face were soaked before she knew it, and she had to laugh bitterly at that, standing to get a towel to wipe herself up. She hated crying more than anything. It was messy, loud, and her throat always hurt afterward.

As Nerys was in the closet, she heard the door to her quarters open and close quietly. “Leave me.” She ordered in a voice much more sure than she felt, grateful that she wasn’t in a place where she would easily be seen. “Whatever it is, I’ll gladly deal with it in a few hours, but right now I need…” Her mind was suddenly blank. What did she need? Rest? An hour to cry? To not be the Inquisitor? There were honestly a lot of things she needed, but not many were things she could voice to some messenger. “Rest.” She finally settled on, waiting for the door to click again before she exited the closet. When she didn’t hear it, Nerys sighed, frustrated. She wiped her face with the towel quickly before turning to step out of the closet.

“I said-“ The next thing she knew, Nerys was in a vice, caught between two very strong arms and an armored chest. Cullen. Of course he would come to see her if the report had gotten in. He was so attentive sometimes it made her head spin. She had no idea what she ever did to deserve him.

“I read Harding’s report. I wanted to see you.” Cullen said softly, a gloved hand raising to gently stroke the short crop of her hair. “How is the Iron Bull?”

Slowly, Nerys leaned into his hold, pressing her face into his chest. The familiar scent was much more calming than she would have thought. “Not good. He hardly spoke at all the entire way back.”

Nerys could feel the gentle movements of Cullen’s nod before he pulled away, putting a gloved finger under her chin to make her look up at him. Honey brown eyes stared into sunset purple. “And how are you?” He asked seriously.

Nerys opened her mouth to answer, then closed it. She could feel the tears coming again. She didn’t want to talk if her voice cracked. She gulped hard and sighed before opening her mouth again. “I… I told him to let them die, Cullen. I-“ Her voice cracked anyway and she clenched her fists, moving back and burying her face in the towel she used earlier. “Maker damn it all!” She cried, the towel muffling her voice.

After a moment, she felt the towel being tugged from her fingers. Slowly, Cullen’s sad face was revealed to her. “You didn’t tell him to let them die. You told him to save his friends. Come with me.” He took Nerys by the hand and had her sit back down on the bed. Sitting next to her, he gently dabbed at her face with the towel until all the tears and snot were gone. “You made an impossible choice. Either way, there was going to be blood. But for what it’s worth, I think you chose right. As loud and… Rambunctious the Chargers are, they’re good people. And I’m glad they came back.” A small smile tugged at the scar on his lip, and Nerys couldn’t help but smile back. She could never resist it.

“Thank you.” She said softly, moving forward to capture Cullen’s lips in a gentle kiss. Her thumb stroked his cheek. Nerys could never get enough of the feeling of his rough stubble under her slender fingers. She gently ran her tongue along his bottom lip, and there he happily obliged by opening his mouth for her.

Slowly, Nerys lifted herself from the bed, moving so she straddled Cullen, her knees framing his hips. She had just settled in his lap before he pulled away, looking at her warily. “Nerys, are you sure you want-“ She pressed her finger against his lips to hush him.

 “Yes. Please.” Nerys whispered. She needed something to distract her, if only for a moment. She couldn’t bear another moment thinking about the consequences of her decisions as Inquisitor, of torturing herself over the people that were hurt by these consequences. She needed time away. She looked into Cullen’s eyes, willing all of those thoughts into his head, so he could understand. And he must have seen something, because he soon nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling their bodies close as he crashed his lips against her own.

 Nerys let out a small whimper, moving her hips against his, hurriedly undoing the straps of his cloak and armor. Cullen sighed against her mouth as he lightly nibbled on her lip before peppering kisses along her jaw, nimble fingers undoing the top of her soiled travelling clothes. She could feel him hardening between her legs, under his leather breeches.

 As soon as Nerys’s breasts were exposed, Cullen let a gloved thumb graze a dark nipple. She let out a small moan, arching toward him as a jolt went straight from her breasts to her core. Cullen growled against her neck before hastily taking off his gloves to feel her soft brown skin under calloused hands. His hands ran down her sides as his mouth travelled down, taking one dusky nipple between his teeth. Nerys gasped, taking her lip between her teeth as he soothed the bite with his tongue and lips.  
 “Cullen…” She whispered, gulping as his hands travelled lower, down her stomach, then under her breeches and smallclothes. Her breath hitched as she felt a finger glide between her folds. A shiver went through her and her thighs tensed as his fingers continued their exploration. 

 “You’re already so wet for me.” Cullen observed with a smile she could feel against her breast. 

Nerys gulped. “I need you.” She answered breathlessly. Suddenly, Cullen removed his hand, and she only had a moment to feel cold before her world was rotating from him laying her out on the bed. His mouth was on her stomach, pressing open mouth kisses across her belly, taking his time to get to her breeches.

 As he worked his way down, his hands slowly lowered her breeches and smallclothes. Nerys held her breath when her cunt was exposed, waiting for him to touch her, but it never came. Instead, Cullen continued to work his way down her leg, every once in a while giving her thigh a sharp nibble that made her whole body jump. It took too long before Cullen was finally kissing her ankle, breeches and smallclothes gone from her legs. Nerys looked down watching him, smiling wryly at the mischievous glint in his eyes as he worked his way back up, this time the other leg. 

As he got closer and closer to her core, her heart began to thump and her muscles tensed, anticipating what was coming. Cullen spread her legs, hooking one over his shoulder. His tongue slid across her inner thigh, making a damp trail to the junction between her legs. Nerys held her breath as his lips met her folds, kissing and flicking his tongue here and there. But he never breached her slit. Nerys’s hands were fisted in the sheets and her thighs were quivering. She was sopping wet by now, and needed to be touched. “Cullen, please…” She whispered, eyes screwed shut.

 Cullen looked up at her with a smirk against her groin. He chuckled softly, but seemed to decide to end his game, because the next thing she knew, his lips were against her slit again and his tongue was making its leisurely way from her entrance to her clitoris. Nerys cried out, her hands moving from the bed to grip Cullen’s hair for life as his thumbs opened her up and his lips closed around her bud, sucking gently. He let out a groan and she could feel the vibrations through her whole body. “Maker…” Nerys whispered, arching her back in a perfect imitation of a bow.

 She was already getting close, her toes curling in the sheets as she let out shuddering breaths. Cullen’s fingers didn’t remain idle long. Soon she felt one sliding through her entrance, then another. He pumped into her once or twice, her hips moving with them of their own accord. Her mind was emptying. The closer she got to her orgasm, the more thoughts left her mind, slowly being replaced with a mantra of need, need, need, closer, closer, closer… 

Cullen’s fingers crooked inside of her, suddenly finding that spot that made her whole body seize up. The next thing she knew, words tumbled from her mouth as Cullen sucked on her bud and massaged that spot inside of her. Nerys didn’t know what she was trying to say, but the words came anyway, sounding a mess. She couldn't remember what she said. But it was probably a beg for release. She was so close. Her abdominal muscles clenched tight as she chased the feeling. 

Her whole body was as tight as a bowstring, waiting to be released. Need, need, need, closer, closer, cl- and then there it was. Nerys keened and suddenly fell silent as she felt the tightening of her abdomen before the sweet release of orgasm going through her body again and again. Cullen kept his fingers moving, coaxing her through the moment before her whole body relaxed at once.

Nerys lay panting as Cullen moved up with his pupils blown wide, licking his lips. He kissed her hard, more teeth than anything, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, finishing the job of taking off his armor, letting them tumble off the bed. Soon, he was only in his smalls, breathing heavily as he rutted between her legs. The feeling of his clothed cock against her overstimulated clitoris made her twitch with each thrust. 

 Nerys pulled down his smalls, finally letting his cock spring free of its confines. She pressed her hand against his chest, pushing Cullen onto his back as she straddled him. He watched with heavy lidded eyes as she took his member into her hand guide it inside. “Nerys…” He breathed as she moaned softly, feeling him fill her. Soon, she was seated with him inside. His hands held her hips gently, urging her to move.

 Nerys shifted her hips and they both groaned at the same time. She moved above him, getting into a steady rhythm, his hands tightening as time went on. Cullen was panting, watching intently as she bounced on his cock. Nerys watched him as well, a small smile quirking at her lips as she had one of her hands gently caress her belly, moving down until her fingers graze her clit. Her eyes slipped closed as she felt the pleasure of her own fingers combined with her Commander’s cock within her. Cullen let out a loud groan, moving his hips faster. She knew he loved to watch her touch herself, especially when he was inside of her. It wasn’t long before she brought herself over the edge again, feeling her entrance rhythmically tightening against his cock with each jolt.

 Cullen gasped, now with a bruising hold on her hips. He pumped once or twice before she could feel his seed inside as he cried out. Nerys rode him through his orgasm before leaning forward and pressing her head against his chest, panting softly. 

Cullen gulped, wrapping his arms around her naked back, his chin resting on her head. After a moment to catch his breath, he spoke, “How are you feeling?” Nerys smiled weakly and sighed, placing a few kisses on his chest. “Better.” Was all she could really say. It was nice to have an empty head, for even a moment. 

Ever since becoming Inquisitor, she had been sad about something, except when she was with Cullen. Sometimes it seemed he was the only one that could make her happy these days.

 Cullen nodded and Nerys moved, letting him slip from inside her. She settled herself next to him with her head on his chest, listening to the calming beat of his heart. “Thank you.” She added in a whisper, her eyes drifting closed. 

Before she fell into a deep sleep, she could hear the soft answer of “Always.”


End file.
